


Fire and Ice

by msanimanga (rachelboory)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelboory/pseuds/msanimanga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Fire and Ice". I got very drabbly with this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

She is fast and fierce, a force to be reckoned with.

Flames that whip and lash out, burning those that come too close; a beautiful, terrifying sight.

You are not afraid of her. She is bold and brave and dangerous, but you can tame her.

You are rigid, poised, elegant ice. They see you as a cold, unwavering thing.

She sees what they cannot- she looks through the opaque surface, the sheer ice that you shield yourself with.

She changes you- she makes you melt. You are pliable, soft, in her hands.

You see the fire in her eyes, blazing when she is angry. But you see the passion in that fire- you know that it is not only destructive.

When you meld together, you are one. Your skin upon hers, that searing heat- her anger is cooled and calmed by your touch.

And all the same, your cold exterior is melted down by her hand. The warmth within you shows when she caresses you, and her lips upon yours breathe heat into the cold.

Together you build a new heat- tangled limbs and soft sighs, heady moans and delicious gasps.

Despite your differences, you are a single element in these moments. You are not fire and ice, but a liquid heat made of love and of understanding. It is stifling and refreshing all at once.

Every fleeting glance and timid touch away from here is a promise, an extension of your quiet moments. You will calm her flame when she is angry, with fingertips upon her wrist. She warms the cold that builds upon your heart when you lose yourself, with a hand upon your back.

Without her, you would be cold, lost- numb in your casing of ice, where you kept yourself safe.

Without you, she would be an unruly flame, burning herself and others in a futile attempt at independence.

You can breathe now, warm in her arms. You do not need to be frigid ice with her, and she does not need to be that blazing flame. You are not ME and Detective. You are not anger and oddity.

You are Jane and Maura, here. You are love and compassion. You are one.


End file.
